Facebook
by Blue J Evergade
Summary: Si Facebook débarquait dans Kingdom Heats
1. Chapter 1

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

**Sora The Master of The Keyblade***1* est maintenant ami avec **Riku**, **Kairi** et 52 autres personnes.

**Riku** dit : Tant que ça ?

**Sora The Master of The Keyblade** dit : Voyager, ça aide à faire des amis !

**Wakka le champion du BlitzBall** a écrit sur le mur de **Riku** : Il nous harcelait, alors...

_Riku aime ça._

**Kairi** aime : ''_Aimer un homme en secret._''

**Riku** dit : C'est un secret pour personne, Kairi.

_Wakka le champion du BlitzBall et Selphie la championne de la corde à sauter aiment ça._

**Kairi** dit : Tu es juste jaloux parce qu'il m'aime !

**Riku** dit : Si ça te fait plaisir de le croire. Tu ne viendras pas pleurer.

_Selphie la championne de la corde à sauter aime ça._

**Kairi** dit : Comment ça ?

**Selphie** aime : ''_Corde à Sauter''_.

**Wakka le champion du BlitzBall **dit : Pour nous l'être pris dans la figure un nombre incalculable de fois, on est au courant.

_Riku, Tidus et 2 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Sora The Master of The Keyblade** a écrit sur le mur de **Riku** : Je peux te voir en privé ce soir s'il te plaît ?

**Riku** dit : ?

**Sora The Master of The Keyblade** dit : S'il te plaît.

**Riku **dit : Ok.

**Sora The Master of The Keyblade** et **Riku** sont maintenant en couple.

**Wakka le champion du BlitzBall **dit : ENFIN !

_Selphie la championne de la corde à sauter aime ça._

**Yuffie** aime la page ''_Les Sans-Cœurs c'est mignon jusqu'à ce qu'ils essayent de vous bouffer la main_''

**Riku** dit : Vous avez Facebook, vous aussi ?

**Léon** dit : Elle a fait chier Cid pour que le réseau arrive jusqu'au Jardin Radieux, alors du coup, le réseau passe dans tous les mondes...

_Yuffie et Sora The Master of The Keyblade aiment ça._

**Cid **dit : C'est la dernière fois que tu me demandes un service, pigé gamine ?

**Aerith **dit : Ça serait étonnant que ce soit la dernière fois

**Léon dit : **J'avoue... Connaissant le bestiau...

_Yuffie aime ça._

**Donald Duck** dit : Je fais quinze ans d'études en magie, je suis magicien royal à la cour du Roi, et on m'envoie faire un voyage débile avec un gosse qui manie une grosse clé en plastique et qui essayes de conduire un vaisseau Gummi sans formation alors qu'il est juste bon à le faire planter. Help.

**Mickey The King** dit : On discute mes ordres, Donald ?

**Donald Duck **dit : Non, majesté.

**Mickey The King** dit : Bien.

**La Reine de Cœur **aime ''_ordonner à mes sous-fifres de me faire un château de cartes'_' et ''_couper des têtes pour faire passer le temps_''

**Antonio le Carreau **dit : Majesté, c'est sans arrière-pensées, mais vous nous avez demandé d'aller chercher le Chat de Cheshire, mais en même temps, vous nous demandez de faire un château...

**La Reine de Cœur** dit : Oses-tu contester mon autorité, Carte ?

**Frederick le Pique** dit : Votre Grandeur, il a raison, on ne peut pas se couper en deux...

**La Reine de Cœur** dit : Tu crois ?

**Alexander le Cœur** dit : Faut croire que si. Tu vas me manquer Fred...

**La Reine de Cœur** dit : Au boulot bande de feignasse ! Tout de suite !

**Jane Porter** aime ''_voir un homme qui a grandi parmi les singes utiliser un ordinateur_''

**Wakka le champion du BlitzBall** aime : ''_Ballon de blitzball''_

**Riku** dit : Ta remarque sur Selphie et sa corde à sauter est aussi valable pour toi et ton ballon.

_Wakka le champion du BlitzBall et Selphie aiment ça._

**Sora The Master of The Keyblade** dit : Riku, c'est quoi la sodomie ?

**Riku qui ne va pas tarder à commettre un meurtre dit **: C'est qui qui t'as parlé de ça ?

**Wakka le champion du BlitzBall** dit : C'est qui qui ?

**Sora The Master of The Keyblade** dit : C'est Tidus pourquoi ?

**Riku, qui à trouver QUI il allait tuer** dit : Pour savoir...

**Wakka le champion du BlitzBall** aime : ''_voir arriver Tidus avec deux yeux au beurre noir''_

_Riku, Selphie et 12 personnes aiment ça._

**Sora The Master of The Keyblade** dit : Riku tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué ce que c'était.

**Riku** a écrit sur le mur de **Sora The Master of The Keyblade** dit : J'arrive chez toi, je vais t'expliquer.

_Wakka le champion du BlitzBall, Selphie et 18 autres personnes aiment ça_

**Riku** dit : Je ne pensais pas à ça, bande de crétin !

**Wakka le champion du BlitzBall** dit : C'est trop tard, vieux.

**Yuffie la lanceuse de Shuriken***3* dit : Mon petit nuage*4*, tralalalala...

**Léon** dit : Cloud ? Tu peux me dire pourquoi elle chante ça depuis ce matin ?

**Cloud Strife** dit : C'est ton idée à la con de m'appeler comme ça aussi.

**Léon** dit : Je fais ça seulement quand on est seul...

**Cloud Strife **dit : tu peux me dire depuis QUAND Yuffie a intégré la notion de respect de la vie privée ?

_Yuffie la lanceuse de Shuriken aime ça._

**Riku** aime ''_J'ai vu Sora embrassé Kairi... Et puis je me suis réveillé..._''

_Wakka le champion du BlitzBall aime ça._

**Sora The Master of The Keyblade** dit : C'est méchant.

_Kairi aime ça._

**Sora The Master of The Keyblade** dit : C'est pas sa faute si je t'aime toi et pas elle.

_Riku aime ça._

**Wakka le champion du BlitzBall** dit : Je suis sûr qu'il l'a même pas fait exprès.

**Sora The Master of The Keyblade** dit : De quoi ?

_Riku et Wakka le champion du BlitzBall aiment ça._

**Donald **: Le prochain qui me parle de KFC je le brûle vif

**Sora The Master of The Keyblade **: Pourquoi ? C'est bon le KFC !

_Mickey The King aime ça_

**Sora The Master of The Keyblade** et **Jack Sparow** aime ''La piraterie''

**Riku** dit : Jack, ça vient de toi, cette idée d'habiller Sora en pirate ?

**Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow **dit : Pas du tout très cher. Ton ami me subtilise mes hâbits sans aucune honte.

**Riku dit : **Laisses tomber, en fait j'aime bien.

**Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow** dit : Si je retrouve des taches d'origines douteuses sur ma veste, je mets le feu à votre pathétique îlot, mécréants.

**Will Turner** dit : Le pire c'est qu'il en est capable.

**Elisabeth Swan Turner** dit : Je confirme.

**Riku** : Plus jamais je fous les pieds à Andalasia.

**Léon** dit : C'était si horrible que ça ?

**Riku** dit : Imagine que tu arrives dans un monde rempli de gros niais qui pensent que le plus gros malheur qui puisse leur arriver c'est d'avoir un trou dans leur robe de mariée. Et l'autre sale rousse, là...

**Aerith** dit : Tu as quelque chose contre les rousses ?

_Peter Pan, Hercules et 12 autre personnes aiment ça._

**Riku** dit : Si tu avais rencontré Giselle, tu connaîtrais ma douleur.

**Yuffie** dit : À ce point-là ?

**Riku** : 24 h dans ce monde et j'ai encore ''comment savoir'' dans la tête.

**Yuffie** dit : Et alors ?

**Riku** dit : Ça fait deux semaines qu'on y a été.

**Léon** dit : Je compatis.

**Sora The Master of The Keyblade** dit : Riku ! On va revoir Giselle ?

**Yuffie** dit : Ta corde, tu la veux maintenant ?

**Riku** dit : Oui... Avant qu'on reparte, si possible.

**Léon** a créé la page ''_Faire la chasse aux Sans-Coeur_.''

_Cloud Strife, Yuffie et 53 autres aiment ça._

**Cloud Strife** dit : On y retourne cette après-midi ?

**Léon** dit : Pas de soucis.

**Tifa** dit : Je peux venir ?

**Yuffie** dit : Laisses tomber, ils se font un truc entre mecs.

**Tifa** : Et alors ? Je peux pas venir ?

**Yuffie** dit : T'es pas équipé pour.

_Aerith aime ça._

**Princesse Aurore** aime : ''les gens m'aiment tellement qu'ils ont fait un vitrail à mon effigie''

_Belle, Blanche Neige et 2 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Mickey The King **aime ''délégué mes taches à mes larb... Sujets. À mes sujets''

_Xemnas The Superior aime ça._

**Riku** dit : T'es pas mort toi ?

**Xemnas The Superior **dit : faut croire que non^^

*1* Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Isthun, c'est un mec qui a fait une parodie de Kingdom Hearts apellé Kingdom Paf, que je vous recommande vivement. À un moment Dora, le personnage principal, arrive devant un mec qui lui pose trois questions. La dernière c'est ''Who is the master of the Keyblade ?'' ceux à quoi Dora répond ''Beh c'est moi gogole !'' Quand j'ai réfléchi sur mettre un surnom à Sora, ça m'est tout de suite revenu.

*2* : mon mec a des cheveux gravitophobe. Cette expression n'est pas de moi je l'ai lu dans une fic dont j'ai malheureusement oublié le titre et l'auteur. J'en profite donc pour la ou le remercier pour ce terme qui m'a bien fait rire.

*3*Yuffie la lanceuse de Shuriken : elle a l'air de rien comme ça, mais son Shuriken, elle sait viser avec.

*4*Mon petit nuage : Cloud, nuage, cloud... Je vous laisse faire le rapprochement.

*5* Je veux avaler ma langue et mourir : j'ai lu dans un manga que c'était une méthode de suicide au japon. Ceci dit, je ne sais pas si c'est vrai.


	2. Chapter 2

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Demyx** dit : On va s'installer à Atlantica, la prochaine fois ?

**Saix** dit : Numéro IX, si tu n'as rien de plus intelligent à dire, ne parle pas.

**Demyx **: Techniquement je ne parle pas j'écris.

**Saix** dit :Techniquement je ne vais pas te tuer, je vais rendre un service à la société.

**Axel** aime ''_tirer le cache œil de Xigbar_''.

**Xigbar **aime ''_tuer Axel_''.

_Marluxia aime ça._

**Xemnas** dit : Vous n'avez que ça à faire de vous tuer sur Facebook ?

**Xigbar** dit : Je peux le tuer en vrai, si tu veux.

**Xemnas** dit : Je préférai, oui.

_Xigbar aime ça._

**Saix** dit : La prochaine fois que tu joues du sitar en salle de réunion je te fais récurer les toilettes de toute la citadelle...

**Demyx** dit : Tu ne comprends rien à mon art.

**Marluxia** dit : Nous péter les oreille du matin, ce n'est pas de l'art, c'est de la torture.

**Vexen** dit : Le fleuriste a raison. La prochaine fois que tu joues de ton truc dans la citadelle, je m'arrange pour que Zexion te colle des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de ta triste vie sans envergure, néophyte, est-ce clair ?

**Demyx** dit : Zexion ne fera pas ça, il m'aime trop.

**Zexion** dit : Je serais toi, je ne m'avancerai pas trop là-dessus.

_Vexen et Marluxia aiment ça._

**Luxord** aime Poker

**Xigbar** dit : Oui, et moi j'aimerai bien récupérer mon fric, sale tricheur !

**Luxord** dit : Odieuse calomnie ! Je ne triche pas !

**Xigbar** dit : Mon œil.

**Luxord** dit : Vu qu'il ne t'en reste qu'un, je ne te conseille pas de le mettre en jeu. Mais tu fais ce que tu veux...

**Larxene** aime ''_tuer des gens. À commencer par mes amis_''

_Xemnas aime ça._

**Xigbar** aime ''_attraper des cookies avec des lances_ ''

**Xaldin** dit: Ces lances sont à moi, numéro 2, tu es prié de ne pas y toucher.

**Zexion** aime ''_Quand les expériences de Vexen lui pètent à la gueule_''

**Vexen** aime ''_Foutre le feu au bouquin de Zexion''_.

**Zexion** dit : ton élément est la glace. Je te vois mal foutre le feu.

_Marluxia aime ça_.

**Axel **dit : J'ai croisé mon jumeau maléfique.

**Le jumeau maléfique** dit : C'est Reno mon nom, du genou. Et j'y peux rien si on se ressemble.

**Roxas** dit : Je confirme. De toute façon, il ne pourra pas être plus maléfique que toi...

_Reno et Axel aiment ça._

**Xemnas** aime ''L'argenté c'est trop la classe''

_Sephiroth, Riku, et 7 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Roxas Axel** et **Reno** aime ''threesome''

**Xaldin** dit : Vous n'êtes pas obligés de nous parler de votre vie sexuelle, on fait assez de cauchemars comme ça.

**Demyx** aime ''Piquer le bouclier de Vexen pour faire de la luge''

**Sora** aime ''Faire la même chose avec celui de Dingo''

**Xemnas** et 6 autres personnes aiment ''Mon nom est Ansem''


End file.
